Satnatta
The Colony of Satnatta commonly called Masnatta, is a colony of the Union of Saint Lyon. Satnatta covers 86,210.34 square kilometers, and has has an estimated population of 25 million. Satnatta is modified Lyon for the phrase "North of the Fatherland". History Pre-History (1750 - 2020) Satnatta was established as an independent farming community in 1750. It flourished as a major exporter of agricultural goods. According to the Union of Saint Lyon, too little has happened in this community to record as history. The Colonial Era (2020 - Present) In 2020, Satnatta was annexed as a colony of the Union of Saint Lyon. The Lyan majority of the population overwhelmingly voted in favor of joining the Fatherland. Geography The geography of Satnatta consists of rolling hills and almost flat terrain Satnatta has an average annual temperature of 24 degrees Celsius and an total annual rainfall of 700 mm. Due to strict environmental policies, the environment in Saint Lyon has been fairly clean since the 1950's. Due to environmental protection, most species outside of the Great Plains and the Great Desert have not been subject to endangerment. Satnatta has 10 different species of plants, 5 different species of snakes, 7 different species of lizards, 3 different species of bird, and ten different species of fish, and 10 different species of bugs. Demographics Population The people of Satnatta stand at an average of 180 cm and weigh an average of 75 kg. The average life expectancy is 85 years, with male life expectancy being around 87 years and female life expectancy being around 83 years. The male to female ratio is 1:1. 20% of the population is under the age of 18. The average family has around two children. The marriage rate for those above 25 years of age is 90%. The age of expected procreation is between the ages of 25 and 50. The population growth rate is 2% per year. The current population is at 25 million people. Language Lyan is the official language of Satnatta. Religion The state religion of Satnatta is Lyonism, which is a unique monotheistic religion that combines philosophy, science, and morality, as well as acting as Saint Lyon's sole governmental ideology. Largest Cities The Colony of Satnatta population lives in two large cities. Government The Colony of Satnatta is a governorship, where a governor and appointed persons run the day-to-day operations of the colony. The governor is elected by the citizens of the colony. The colonials also elect representatives to the Senate of the Union of Saint Lyon. National Guard The Colony of Satnatta maintains a professional National Guard in order to maintain defense of the colony and of the Fatherland. The military has 2,500,000 personnel. Saint Lyon has no minimum military age; however, all citizens are expected to enlist in formal military training by the age of 18. The military is also used as law enforcement. National Guard Ranks Army National Guard Navy National Guard Air National Guard National Guard Weapons Vehicles Artillery Aircraft Ships Economy The Colony of Satnatta has a workforce of 20 million people. The average wage in Satnatta is 50,000 Lyonel per year. The Colony of Satnatta is primarily an agricultural colony. On 21,003,957 acres, enough to feed 105 million people, 1.05 billion Lyonel in agricultural products are processed. The Colony of Satnatta's economy is worth around 251 billion Lyonel. Culture The diet of the people of the Union lacks any (non-sea) meat, relying on fruit, vegetables, beans, wheat products, and fish. The Music of the USL is a unique mixture of classical and rock music. Nationalist-style plays and television shows are popular, as are nationalist radio stations. Infrastructure Transportation The Colony relies heavily on its massive rail network and its public bus system. Energy The Colony of Satnatta is completely energy independent, relying only on renewable energy sources. Four solar power stations generate up to 1,936 TWh.